MLP: Into The Alternate World of Planet Earth
by Frodie
Summary: The BPFs (Best Pony Friends) and Spike come into the Alternate World of Planet Earth, not knowing how to get back, or how these humans do things around here. They meet a girl (Me :D) and she helps the friends fit in, showing them around the school, giving them shelter ( after a LOT of begging to her mother), food, ect. No ships but maybe a friend with a pony. ;) hope you enjoy !
1. Prolouge

The story begins as six friends play in a field. But I never said that they were human: they're ponies. Ponies from the land of Equestria. Princess Twilight Sparkle praticed flying with Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Pinkie was jumping around, singing songs, as Applejack dances. Rarity tries to get some sun, but they were interupted by a sudden flash of light.

"What was that?!" Spike asked, looking to where the flash came from. He gasped at what he saw; a strange floating ball of white light, a size of a pony.

Twilight looked at that, loosing her concentration. She sped to the thing, dissapearing in the light.

"Twilight!" The whole gang yelled.

"Twilight, no!" Spike yelled, racing to his friend's aid.

"We have to save Twilight!" Applejack yelled, and charged to the bright white light.

"Right with ya!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flying into the light.

"I'll go too.." Fluttershy whispered, seeing her friends dissapear. She flew to the light, getting engulfed in it as well.

"I'm going to~!" Pinkie Pie hopped into the light.

Rarity looked up, and saw her friends all gone. She ran to the light, dazzled by its shinyness. She touched it, and nothing happened. She let the light touch her whole body (no pun intended), and got sucked in to a vortex.


	2. Chapter 1 Questions

All the "ponies" sat up, rubbing their head.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah.. But I have one question." Spike replied.

"And what is it?" Apple Jack asked.

"Where are we?" Spike examined the area. The girls gasped when they saw where they were.

The landscape was grass, but not all of it was grass. There was a grey substance with white lines painted on it in a zero shape, with a grass in an island, with what looked like two things that had poles and nets. There was a pathway on the outside of the grey substance. The pathway lead to a big buildingwith a bunch of doors. Grass was inbetween the pathways, and the building at some part. There was also dirt between three pathways and the buidling. There was barely any windows, if there was, they were huge.

"What is this place-" Rainbow Dash started but was cut off by someone groaning.

"Oh sorr- AH!" Pinkie screamed as she saw what they were, and what was underneath her. The thing had long blond hair, pale skin, and had grey and blue clothes on, with white and pink shoes.

"What happened to us?!" Applejack scarecly asked. They were all... like that girl.

"Vica, are you OK?!" A voice yelled. Another one ran over wearing the same thing as the girl.

"Wha... Yeah... Uh, could you get off me, dude?" The girl mumbled under Pinkie.

"Dude...? Oh, right! I'm sorry." Pinkie apologized, getting off of her.

"Where did you guys come from?" The girl asked, getting helped up from the one "guy", "thanks, Raven."

"No problem." "Raven" smiled.

"We come from Equestria!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Equestria?" The girl asked, "as in "My Little Pony Equestria?""

"My Little Pony?" Twilight questioned.

"Kid's show. But a lot of others are like, 'oh well, I like My Little Pony', or 'Rainbow Jack for life!'" The girl waved her hoo- I mean hands around.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked eachother, then said in sync, " R-Rainbow Jack?!"

The girl looked at the two, and noticed one had rainbow hair, two had purple hair, two had pink hair, and one had green hair.

"Are you six trying to get suspended on your first day?" She joked, " if Mr. Laphalaise sees you guys with that hair, you're gonna be in trouble!"

"No, this is our natural hair color." Fluttershy replied, "we don't mean to be in trouble."

"Wait, you guys aren't even enrolled yet, aren't you?" All of them shook their heads.

"I'll tell Mrs. Bass that you need to go to the office." Raven said, running off.

"Okay! You seven, follow me." The girl said, and walked in a direction toward the building.


End file.
